The rapid progress in scientific and technological fields brings people upgraded living quality. For instance, the conventional large-sized and expensive cathode ray tube (CRT) television has been replaced by the low-weight and slim liquid crystal display (LCD) television. The LCD television is able to provide ideal-quality, high-fidelity and large-size images, and allows users to enjoy virtual live visual pleasure. Further, in practical use thereof, the LCD television occupies less space and can be positioned on a low cabinet or hung on a wall in a living room, and is therefore widely accepted by the consumers.
The new-generation LCD television is featured by its large-size screen and small thickness, and looks just like a simple and orderly picture frame. However, due to the reduced overall thickness and volume, the LCD television now has very limited inner space. FIG. 1 is an assembled sectional view of conventional speaker for television. As shown, the conventional speaker has a casing with an enlarged front opening and a magnetic circuit mounted to a rear end thereof. A voice coil is located at a central area of the magnetic circuit. A diaphragm is provided between and glued to the enlarged front opening of the casing and the voice coil. A damper is provided behind the diaphragm to space therefrom. While the conventional speaker produces good sound quality, it has a relatively large volume and is therefore not suitable for mounting in the LCD television that has very limited inner space. In the case the speaker is reduced in size in order to be mounted in the LCD television, it would not be able to effectively resound the output sound wave to produce ideal sound effect. That is, the existing LCD television has the drawback of failing to provide a user with visual and aural pleasure at the same time.